A high mast luminaire is a lighting system that includes one or more lighting fixtures mounted on top of a pole. A lighting fixture is typically positioned so as to illuminate a specific area of a roadway or recreational field. During deployment or servicing, positioning the lighting fixture includes turning an optical enclosure of the fixture to aim it in a desired direction. The optical enclosure, also referred to as the “optical assembly,” can include a plurality of mirrors and light sources, as well as wires, bolts, screws, and the like.
When positioning the optical assembly, the parts included in the assembly, especially the wires and the bolts have to be repositioned in order to avoid excessive stresses on these parts. For example, regulatory requirements postulate that some wires may not be turned more than 370 degrees when positioning an optical assembly. As such, sufficient care must be taken in order to meet this requirement.
Positioning is typically carried by opening the optical enclosure to reconfigure the parts in order to make sure that no damages occur during rotation. Consequently, repositioning an optical assembly is thus time-consuming and cumbersome, as it requires an elaborate and careful process that requires opening the lighting fixture to manually reconfigure its components.